


Gentle Touches

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Silver wakes from the pain in his leg, and Flint does his best to comfort him.Takes place in S3.





	

Silver woke slowly to the sound of heavy rain. The boards creaked and groaned as the wind swept against the side of the Walrus. He could distinctly hear the gentle rumble of thunder in the distance. Despite the wildness of the storm outside, the man found it quite soothing. The persistent yet gentle patter of rain, the rocking of the ship... It felt almost like some sort of lullaby. However, if he were one of the poor sods that needed to man the deck during such weather, he was certain he would feel differently. 

The man was careful as he pushed himself up from the bed. He swung his legs, well, leg, over the edge of the cot that was entirely too small. For two people, at least. A soft breath left his lips as any pressure was removed from his stump. He lightly gripped the muscle above where his leg had been removed just below the knee. The pain was not too severe, not after so many months of healing, but it had been enough to wake him from his slumber. It seemed to occur more often than naught as of late. According to Doctor Howell he was spending too much time wearing the iron boot and not enough using the support of his crutch. Even beneath the bandages he could feel the swell of the scarred tissue. The warmth that warned of infection.

Silver started ever so slightly when he felt fingertips against the small of his back. He turned to see distinct green eyes staring up at him. Half-lidded and heavy, as he had just awoken as well. Those eyes shut for a moment as his hand continued to wander with gentle touches, the calluses on his palms scraping lightly against his clothed skin. 

"Your leg?" Flint asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. The man's voice was rough as it always was. Yet it held a comforting tone that seemed to be reserved for these more private moments between them. "You need to be more careful," he continued slowly.

Silver simply scoffed. Not out of malice, no, but because the Captain was long beginning to repeat himself about the matter. Not unlike a parrot. It made a part of him think fondly of the time when Flint all but ignored him. Then again, as he felt the bed shift under his weight and the press of lips against his neck... who was he to complain of one talking too much? 

A shudder moved down his spine as Flint's beard scratched against the sensitive skin. He quickly moved to capture those lips with his own. Their movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, their kiss a mess of lips, teeth, and panting breaths. Eventually Flint pulled away, much to Silver's disdain. The bed creaked as the man moved past him off the bed. He carried himself over to the desk and brought life to an oil lamp, casting the room in its dim orange glow.

Silver watched with a calm curiosity as the captain moved about the room to gather a bucket of water and some rags. The quartermaster attempted to ignore the strain in his trousers, but when Flint returned to the bedside and dropped to his knees, he found himself wanting. However, Flint seemed to pay his arousal no mind. Instead he started to unwind the bandages with careful movements. A cold cloth moved over the stump not soon after and Silver hissed. 

"You've been overdoing it," the man murmured lowly, his eyes flicking upwards as he continued to clean the mangled stump. "You know what Howell said." Silver simply hummed. Reaching up he smoothed his hands over the man's head. A smirk pulled at his lips as the short hair prickled his fingers. His hands moved downward to cup the back of his neck. At his touch Flint's movements stopped. 

Blue eyes glinted as Silver angled the captain's chin upwards, guiding him close for another kiss. Their lips met softly, their movements slow at first until tenderness began to ebb into desire. Lips gave way to teeth and tongue as the two fought for dominance, Silver eventually yielding as Flint bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a gasp. The man took the opportunity and pressed forward. Hands met the sides of Silver's face, cupping his jaw tightly as he pulled him closer still. Silver found himself sinking into his touch rather quickly. Fingers gripped his shirt, nails dragging downward against his chest as Flint so effortlessly drove any worry from his mind. By the time they separated once more they were both breathless.

"John.." Flint practically breathed the name, his voice was such a whisper. The two of them had just begun to address each other by their first names. Obviously when they were far from the ears of the crew, and often saved for their more tender moments. While Flint had begun to say his name more and more, it still sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. And the way Flint was looking up at him now, Christ... Green eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted. "Lie down."

Silver smiled wistfully. "Is that an order, _Captain_?" he asked, drawling out the title in that way he knew he hated. The look in Flint's eyes showed his annoyance. Not that he was surprised. The man's sense of humor, especially in the bedroom, was always notably lacking. Without speaking Flint pressed a hand against his chest to slowly push him down against the sheets. Silver smirked still. He raised himself on his elbows so that he could watch with cool blue eyes as the man worked on loosening his belt buckle. Moments later it thudded to the floor and his breeches were scooted halfway down his thighs. He was still hard; Flint's fervent lips and tongue were always enough to get him going. 

Flint didn't waste any time. He took Silver's cock in his hand and stroked along the length before tightening around the head. Silver's hips hitched at the touch and a soft moan left his lips. He didn't bother to try and stay quiet. The beating rain and rolling thunder would be enough to drown out at any noise. The man stroked him a few moments more before taking him into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, sucking gently until another quiver of his hips encouraged him deeper. He continued to stroke what couldn't fit into his mouth. 

Silver could feel his breath quicken, his eyes closing as his arms grew weak and he laid back against the sheets. It wasn't long before Flint took him deeper still, relaxing his jaw until he felt that nose press against his groin. A throaty moan filled the space between them and it took Silver a moment to realize that it was him. "Fuck," he swore. Fingers clenched the sheets as he bucked deeper into that wet heat. 

Silver hadn't quite noticed the fingers that had been gripping his inner thigh. He was too lost in the sensations brought on by that hot mouth and the hand that massaged his balls. However, he did notice when they were gone. Eyes opened in mild curiosity and he heard the sound of Flint fumbling with his own trousers, one-handed. Then came the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin. 

The quartermaster could feel the heat in his cheeks as he imagined the sight of Flint working himself over. However he was too lost in his administrations to try and sneak a glance. He writhed back against the sheets, a hiss leaving his lips as Flint moved his head back and then forward once more. He took him deep with each bob of his head, slowly undoing Silver at the seams. Then Flint hummed, sending those pleasurable vibrations straight through his cock and into the knot in his stomach. Silver came with a shout, his back arching slightly off the bed as Flint drank deeply from him. Fingers continued to stroke the sensitive skin of his balls as he worked the man through his orgasm. 

Silver breathed heavily, the sound interrupted by a gasp when his softened length slipped from the wet heat that had enveloped him. He could feel Flint's forehead press firmly against the thigh of his good leg. Flint grunted, his breath hot and heavy as he continued to work himself over. Silver slowly sat up on his elbows. With glazed eyes he took in the sight of the Captain on his knees, bent over him as he drew closer to his own release. Fingers moved down to stroke over the top of his head before moving lower to cup the man's cheek. "James.."

He heard Flint's voice hitch before he came over his fist with a low moan. He took in deep, shuddering breaths with closed eyes. After several moments those green eyes opened to peer up at him. Half lidded and hazed over with satisfaction. A tongue flicked out to wet his lips, a thumb raising to swipe a stray drop of come from his beard. Silver didn't realize that his hand remained on the captain's cheek, stroking over the stubble before moving down his neck. 

Finally their gaze broke as Flint tugged Silver's trousers back up to his hips. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on his clothed belly. The touch lingered if only for a moment. Silver was still regaining his breath when Flint sat back on his heels to fix his own breeches. He then felt the light pressure of soft linen as he continued where he had left off and wrapped the stump in fresh bandages. He finished quickly, the mattress shifting under new weight as Flint rejoined him. 

An arm wrapped around him, rough fingers stroking over Silver's forearm before their lips met once more. The kiss was soft yet lingering; almost chaste in nature. When they broke away Silver settled into the crook of his shoulder. Flint's eyes were closed and he could feel his own satisfaction making his eyelids grow heavy. "Don't think that's what Doctor Howell had in mind when he said "bed rest"," he murmured softly. He could hear Flint chuckle, the sound but a rumble in his chest. It melded perfectly into the distant thunder that soon followed.


End file.
